This invention relates to a game playing structure, and more particularly to a soccer game structure, in which game the ball or similar, held to the surface of a playing field at a given distance from a soccer player figure, is thrown away through the player movement, a movement by the adult or child taking part in the game being transferred to the soccer player figure by mechanical means.
A large number of games of this type are known wherein the means for moving the player figures, and accordingly the ball, is comparatively complicated. Thus, for instance, the German Pat. No. 1,012,853 discloses a soccer or football match game in which the player figures are affixed to pivotable shafts about vertical axes, through the hollow shaft of each figure a rod being led which is arranged to shift longitudinally therewithin, said rod actuating a movable leg of the soccer player figure. The actuating means for that figure is complicated and liable to fail in operation. Furthermore, the acutating means projects above the playing field surface. This is disadvantageous not only from an aesthetic point of view but also because it departs from the full-size game appearance, thereby the suggestiveness of the game is considerably diminished.
Also known are a plurality of games wherein the movement of the player figures is effected by means of electromagnets. Such magnetic devices are extremely costly, whereby the game sets cannot be manufactured at a low cost that would make their retail price attractive.